Roleplay
by princessblaine
Summary: It's after the tour, and Darren is horny. He comes up with an idea that might make Chris play along.. CrissColfer


**Written for a prompt on tumblr- Darren is horny and frustrated after the tour; and comes up with an idea that might make Chris play along..**

**Read and review..pleaseee :)**

* * *

><p>Darren walked up to Chris's apartment, pizza in one hand, script and beer in the other. He kicked at the bottom of the door, unable to ring the bell.<p>

Chris swung the door open, smiling when he saw Darren. "Woo! Pizza's here!" He said happily, taking the box from Darren's hands and heading back into the apartment.

Darren pretended to be hurt. "I'm here too!" He called after Chris, closing the apartment door as he stepped inside.

Chris was already on the couch, script on one side of him as he bit into a slice of pizza.

Darren felt himself swallow. The way Chris's jaw was moving made him shiver slightly.

They had been on tour for almost 2 months, and had jumped right back into filming season 3. Mia had long since decided she couldn't handle the pressure of dating someone famous and Darren was; well, to put it bluntly, horny as hell.

There had been a moment while on tour, that Darren had tried unsuccessfully to put the moves on Chris. It had ended in an awkward push away and Chris advising Darren that they couldn't risk losing the chemistry between them.

Darren sat down beside Chris, opening a beer and then putting the case on the table. He took a gulp before looking at the T.V with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, Chris? What the hell are we watching?" Darren asked, seemingly confused.

Chris looked at him with a smile. "Young and the Restless of course. It's one of my favourite shows."

Darren looked at him with wide eyes. "Hey Colfer, your Kurt Hummel is showing." He laughed, stopping abruptly as a thought came to his head. If he could get Chris to role-play with him, as Kurt and Blaine, maybe they could both get some sort of relief.

Darren eyed the remote between them, taking a quick glance at Chris before diving for it.

Chris had noticed Darren glancing at the remote and reached for it at the same time.

"Let go, Darren." Chris breathed, keeping a tight grip on the remote.

"Not a chance. Transformers is on. This is just torture. You let go."

Chris laughed. "In your dreams." As he pulled back on the remote.

Darren smirked for a moment before reaching with his other hand to tickle Chris's side.

Chris gasped and lost his balance, but managing to keep his hand on the remote. He toppled onto Darren, cursing as he did.

Darren took the position to his advantage; sliding one hand to the small of Chris's back, holding him against his body. _Now or never._

"You look so hot right now, Kurt." He whispered into Chris's ear, and he instantly felt the younger boy stop struggling against him.

Chris looked up at Darren. This was interesting to say the least. If they were role-playing as Kurt and Blaine, then it couldn't really affect their chemistry, right? Fuck it; he was far too horny to not go along with Darren's unspoken suggestion. "Mm… Kiss me, Blaine. Please." He murmured softly.

Darren's eyes went wide. Success! He put his hands around Chris's waist, pulling him promptly into his lap, smiling as Chris straddled him.

"Blaine, kiss me." Chris practically moaned into Darren's ear.

Darren wrapped a hand around Chris's neck, crashing their lips together.

It only took a moment before Darren felt Chris's tongue against his lips, and he granted him access immediately.

Chris slowly moved his hands down Darren's chest before grabbing at the hem of his shirt. "Can I, Blaine?"

Darren moaned. "Oh god yes, Kurt. Please." He muttered against Chris's lips, lifting his arms as the shirt was pulled over his head.

Chris took a moment to admire the body in front of him before latching his lips to Darren's collar-bone, scraping his teeth against the bare skin.

"Fuck Chr-urt." Darren gasped, bucking his hips slightly. He brought his hands the bottom of Chris's shirt. "Kurt, I want to…" Darren left the sentence hanging as Chris detached himself from Darren's neck long enough to take off his own shirt.

In one fluid motion, Darren flipped them so Chris had his back against the couch and Darren was on top between his legs.

Darren allowed his thumb to gently move over one of Chris's nipples. He ducked his head down, biting and sucking at the younger boy's neck.

"Blaainee, no marks. My dad will kill me." Chris spluttered out.

Darren began pressing rough, wet kisses to Chris's chest, flicking his tongue over a nipple.

Chris arched his back, moaning loudly. "Blaine, I want you to touch me. Please." His tone was begging.

Darren licked his lips as he looked up at Chris. "Kurt… I really want to- Can I taste you?"

Chris swallowed hard. "Please, Blaine."

Darren's hands made quick work of the belt and button, sliding Chris's pants down and off. He tossed them to the floor before returning to his spot between Chris's legs.

He leaned forward to press a kiss to the younger boy's lips, thrusting against his thigh to get some friction. "Kurt, you are amazing." Darren whispered before sliding down Chris's body, and placing his fingers on the waist band of his boxers.

"Are you sure, Kurt? I don't want to push you..."

Chris let out an exasperated moan. "Fuck, Blaine. Suck my dick, please."

Darren looked up at Chris with a shocked expression before pulling down his boxers to spring his erection free. He stared for a moment, and then leaned forward, licking at the pre-cum pooling at the tip.

Chris thrust his hips up, desperate for friction. "Blaaiiinee." He pleaded, and couldn't help but cry out when Darren finally wrapped his lips around his aching cock.

Darren placed his hands firmly on Chris's hips as he swirled his tongue around the head. Chris's hands flew to Darren's hair, pulling slightly.

Darren moaned and the vibrations nearly sent Chris over the edge way too soon. "Blaine, stop. I don't want to… not yet." Chris said as he threw his head back against the couch, desperately trying to hold on.

The older boy finally pulled off, and Chris sat up, pushing Darren into a sitting position.

Chris slid to his knees between Darren's legs. "I'd like to, Blaine. Can I?" He asked hoarsely, and Darren nodded.

"God yes. Please, Kurt." Darren said as he lifted his hips, making it easier for Chris to pull down his jeans.

Chris paused for a moment, keeping eye contact with Darren as he lowered his mouth over Darren's cock.

Darren pushed himself back into the couch, moaning loudly. "Shit, fuck. Kurt, that's amazing, oh god." He panted out.

Chris licked down a vein on his shaft and smirked when Darren thrust up.

Darren looked down when he felt the warmth disappear. "What? Kurt, is everything okay?"

Chris nodded, grabbing Darren's hand and pulling him to a standing position. "I want to take this to the bedroom." He mumbled hotly into Darren's ear, before turning towards the master.

Darren followed him quickly. Chris was standing in front of the bed in all of his naked glory. Darren let out a growl before walking over to him and pushing him backwards towards the pillows; settling between his legs once again.

Darren kissed Chris passionately again, letting go when they both needed to breathe. "Kurt, what do you want to do here?"

Chris stayed silent for a moment. "I want you to fuck me, Blaine. Please."

Darren pretended to falter, like Blaine would have. "I… Kurt, are you sure? Do you even have..?"

"Bedside table." Chris replied in a soft tone. He watched as Darren opened the drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

Darren raised his eyebrows. "Were you planning on bringing me here to seduce me, Kurt? How long have you had these in there?" He asked as he moved back between Chris's legs.

"I got the condoms just in case. The lube," Chris paused. "I um… I use it on myself."

Darren let out a shaky breath as he poured the lube on his fingers. "When was the last time you fingered yourself, Kurt?" He asked huskily.

Chris inhaled sharply as he felt Darren's fingers rubbing at his entrance. "L-Last night. I was thinking about you, Blaine. The way you pushed me into that stall at school yesterday, kissing me until I was breathless."

Chris clenched the sheets as Darren began to insert one of his fingers.

"Fuck… Kurt. You must not do this very often. I can barely… fuck." Darren gasped as he pushed his finger in knuckle deep.

Chris moaned loudly. "No so often. Only when you turn me on so much I just have the desperation to have something up my ass,"

Darren groaned, gently pushing in a second finger, only continuing once he felt Chris relax around his fingers.

He began to scissor his fingers gently, enjoying the way sight of Chris coming undone beneath him. Merely out of curiosity, he bent his fingers, and Chris let out a scream.

"Dar-Blaine, fuck. Do that again." He cried, throwing his head back against the pillows.

Darren tilted his finger as he added a third finger, stretching Chris further.

"Blaine, for the love of all that is holy, please fuck me already." Chris demanded.

Darren carefully withdrew his fingers before grabbing the condom and tearing it open with his teeth. A moan left his lips as he rolled it on and slathered his cock with lube.

He settled himself between Chris's legs again, leaning down for a kiss. "We don't have to do this, Kurt. We can…"

Darren was cut off as Chris wrapped his legs around Darren's back, using the heel of his foot to push Darren into his entrance.

Both boys gasped. Darren tucked his face into Chris's neck, moaning loudly. He grabbed at one of the pillows and clenched it tightly with his hand. "Fuck, Kurt. You're so fucking tight." He breathed, trying to regain his composure.

Chris exhaled slowly before speaking. "Okay, Blaine, you can move now."

Darren slowly moved his hips forward, allowing gasps and moans to leave his lips. "Shit, Kurt. This isn't going to last." He panted out.

Chris moaned in agreement. "Harder, Blaine."

Darren thrust his hips into Chris's tight heat, grabbing his leg and pushing it up onto his shoulder before thrusting in and out again.

"Fuck, Blaine. Right there!"

Darren quickened his pace, obscenities falling from his mouth. He brought a hand to Chris's leaking cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. 'Come with me, Kurt." He demanded.

Chris wanted to come, but something was making him hold on.

"Let go, Kurt." Darren ordered, pumping his cock harder.

That's all it took.

Chris screamed someone's name, he would never know if it was Blaine or Darren but he didn't care because he was coming harder than he had in his entire life.

Darren was right behind him, biting down on Chris's shoulder when he felt the younger boy tense around him and the warm liquid between his fingers.

He collapsed breathless on top of Chris, waiting for his heart to slow down before he pulled out, and rolled over.

Chris heard himself whimper as Darren pulled out. He suddenly felt very empty.

Darren was tying up the condom, and carefully threw it in the trash bin beside the bed. He rolled onto his side, facing Chris. Darren handed him some tissues to clean himself off.

"Blaine, Darren, whatever the fuck your name is. That was fucking amazing." Chris finally spoke after a lengthy silence.

Darren smiled. 'What do you think the chances are of Ryan writing up a Klaine sex scene sometime this season?"


End file.
